


Overalls for Owls

by ArielSakura



Series: Knitting Hats for... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Rescue, Cockblocking Animals, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Pick-up Quidditch, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: After creating the paperwork needed to open his animal sanctuary, Harry and Bill have a friendly game of Quidditch behind the Burrow.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Series: Knitting Hats for... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580647
Comments: 19
Kudos: 499
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Overalls for Owls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Thank you to GCGrayWriter and [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate/works) for their help with this fic! :D
> 
> Written for Frumpologist, who inspired the scene with her prompt of "Harry/Bill - Quidditch" for the 'Fairest of the Rare' Love Fest of 2020.

Harry stepped out of the floo and into the Burrow - Bill, and then Hermione, following closely behind. They had just returned from a meeting with Gringotts where they had successfully started the accounts and paperwork needed for Harry to run a successful rescue and rehabilitation centre. Bill had come because he knew how the Goblins worked and understood Gobbledegook. Hermione well, who wouldn’t want Hermione on their side when there was a lot of legalese to read through? Besides that, Harry knew with the two of them at his side, there wouldn’t be anything left unquestioned or unknown. 

“Well, that was a very productive session,” Hermione said as she brushed herself, “but are you really sure about the name Harry? I mean, ‘Knitting Love for Creatures’?”

Harry shared a look with Bill, and his mouth curved into a small private smile.

“Yeah, Hermione, I’m sure about the name.”

Hermione hummed, “As long as you’re sure.” She took off her coat and with a flick of her wand sent it sailing toward the coat stand in the hallway. “What are you two up to now then?”

Harry shrugged and Bill was the one to reply, “I was thinking maybe a fly in the orchard? Throw some apples around? You know Charlie will hate us if we showed up to take the pups back an hour early.”

Harry snorted, Charlie had very eagerly demanded pup-sitting duty when they had asked the family the night before. Going so far as to cast a table-wide silencing spell to prevent anyone else from offering. 

The crups they had found at Christmas time, had quickly grown on Harry and Bill and it had been an easy decision now that their lives were not in constant upheaval. Besides that, crups were very loyal to their owners and Harry had wanted one since he had learned about them in Care of Magical Creatures.

“That’s true, and we haven’t had much decent weather lately,” Harry agreed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’m going to go find Ron, and  _ not _ tell him what you’re doing. I’d actually like to spend some time with him.”

Smirking in response, Harry thanked Hermione for her help and she headed for the stairs rolling her eyes. Leaving the two of them alone. 

“Come on then,” Harry said, moving for the back door, “first one there gets a ten-second head start!” 

Bill cursed as Harry shot a locking spell at the back door and took off for the orchard. Laughing as he heard Bill call out to him, he summoned a broom from the shed and heard Bill do the same a moment later. 

He was just passed the tree line when an arm wrapped around his waist and spun him against a nearby tree. Harry grinned up into Bill’s face, a little breathless from the brief run. 

Bill planted a hand on the tree next to Harry’s head and leant in, his eyes sparkling as he kissed him. Having been prepared for a brief distraction type kiss, Harry was surprised instead when the broom in Bill’s other hand dropped to the ground and his hand came up to cup Harry’s face.

The kiss was slow, as Bill gently moved his lips against Harry’s, his tongue sensuous as it slid across Harry’s bottom lip before slipping in to dance teasingly with Harry’s. Harry groaned as Bill stepped closer, his body pressing Harry further into the rough bark behind him. 

They had only been dating a few weeks, and things had yet to progress past some vigorous making out on the couch. Usually squeezed into the moments when they had the room to themselves. Which, when coupled with the fact they were sharing the house with up to ten other people at a time - were stolen moments few and far between. 

This was different, perhaps because they knew they weren't about to be stumbled upon, perhaps because it was somewhere new. Or perhaps it was simply the way Bill was holding onto him like the world itself was about to fall away and Harry was his only anchor. 

Harry could understand the feeling. 

He didn’t remember letting go of his broom, only aware that it was missing from his hand as they came up to grasp Bill’s neck. Pulling himself further into the embrace and fitting his body alongside Bill’s. 

A pleased hum thrummed through him as a hand trailed down his spine, fitting itself against the small of his back and urging him to press their hips together. Harry gasped as they brushed against one another, the state of Bill’s arousal as evident as his own. 

Bill pulled away, just barely enough that he could rest his forehead against Harry’s. Watching as Bill licked his lips and opened his eyes, Harry tried to return his breathing to normal. Flicking his eyes up to meet Bill’s deep blue, he smiled weakly at him. 

“That got a bit out of hand, didn’t it?” Bill asked, his voice thick. 

Harry swallowed, “Yeah, a bit. Wasn’t bad though.”

Bill smirked at him and his hands slid over his body to grip Harry’s waist, “Should we…?” His voice trailed off leadingly. 

“Quidditch?” Harry suggested at the same time, biting the corner of his lip as he registered Bill’s words. Hoping that he wouldn’t be angry at his suggestion. 

“Yeah, come on,” Bill said and the warm smile he sent Harry went far in belaying his doubts. 

They gathered their brooms and continued the rest of the way. Willing his erection away, Harry consciously remembered the time he had accidentally stumbled upon Professor McGonagall’s hands up Professor Sprout’s robes behind the tapestry of the Jabberwockies. 

Satisfied with his results by the time they reached the clearing between the trees, Harry mounted his broom and pushed himself into the air. He flew toward one of the trees and plucked an apple from the tree Arthur had charmed long ago to never let its fruit rot. He pulled his broom around and threw the apple toward Bill, who managed to catch it even as he pushed off the ground. 

Laughing, he threw it back to Harry and together they chased each other around the clearing, alternatively throwing easy catches and ones that should have been out of reach. While Bill had not played Quidditch at Hogwarts, he was no slouch and gave Harry a decent run for his money as they played on. Harry took the time to admire Bill’s form as he splayed himself against his broom handle, as he stretched for the apple, catching it in his fingertips. The shadows steadily lengthened as the day wore on until Bill called out to Harry. 

“Last one?” 

Harry nodded, but instead of tossing it to Harry, Bill launched it high into the air above their heads. Bill flashed Harry a grin and started to speed toward it. Realising the game, Harry threw himself forward, quickly catching up to Bill as he started a shallow dive. 

Playfully, Harry knocked his shoulder into Bill’s and received a grin before Bill shoved him in return. They went on like this until they realised they had completely forgotten about the apple, Harry whipped his head around to see it had fallen to the ground several meters behind them. However, he had turned so sharply, driving himself completely into Bill that he sent them both flying from their brooms. 

Luckily, the brooms were old so they didn’t move very fast and they weren’t injured as they went sprawling to the ground. Harry managed to fall on top of Bill, his face pressed to Bill’s calf. Laughing as he levered himself to his hands and knees, he asked. 

“You alright?”

A low groan was his response and Harry quickly flipped himself so he could face Bill who had raised himself up to rest on his elbows. Harry’s legs were spread to fall over Bill’s hips and he flushed as Bill’s gaze dragged over him. Realising the position he had been in - and the one he was in currently - as Bill’s eyes began to heat. 

A sudden distressed hooting filled the clearing and Harry’s head spun to try and locate the source. 

“Is that an owl?” Bill asked. 

“Yeah, and it sounds like it’s in trouble.” 

Getting quickly to his feet, Harry set off after the troubled cries. He heard Bill get up behind him and together they began to search the grove. Finally, Harry spotted the owl, nesting in the crook of a tree. Calling for Bill, he surveyed the spot to determine the best way to reach the creature. 

“Can you give me a boost?” he asked, pointing up to the owl. 

“Course,” Bill said, linking his fingers together so Harry could stand on them. Using the tree for extra stability, Harry let Bill take his weight, only a slight grunt indicating that he shouldn’t take too long. He wrapped one arm around an overhead branch, using it to take some of his weight and Bill shuffled closer to the trunk, bringing Harry within range of the owl. 

“Here, buddy,” Harry said softly, “We’re here to help.” 

The owl peered at him, hooting softly before glancing at Harry’s outstretched hand. 

It fluffed its wings and Harry saw it had been injured somehow. There was blood in its feathers underneath and it had dripped to stain its legs as well. Harry made a soft, sympathetic noise and gestured for the owl again. The owl cocked its head to the side - eyeing him warily. 

“Can you just hold on for a sec, Harry?” came Bill’s breathless voice from below. 

“Huh? Oh- Yeah.” 

Harry retracted his arm and wrapped it around the branch holding his weight as Bill shook his arms out and then wrapped them around Harry’s legs, settling his shoulder beneath Harry’s bum to steady him better.

“Good?” Harry asked, waiting for Bill to reply in the affirmative before letting his weight go. 

Reaching out for the owl again, he continued to coax it toward him. Slowly it shuffled toward him, before finally flying down from its perch and landing heavily on his arm. It keened in pain and Harry winced as its talons dug into his unprotected arm. 

“Alright, Bill,” he said softly, letting go of the branch overhead, bringing his hand down to steady the owl as Bill loosened his grip enough that Harry slowly slid down his body. 

Part of Harry’s mind flew to how this might feel in a more intimate setting.

Upon reaching the ground he was able to inspect the bird better. Using a mild version of the  _ tergeo _ spell to clean the blood from its feathers Harry saw a deep gash in its groin, a small but sturdy stick hanging from the wound. 

“We need to get him inside. I’m going to need to remove the stick and set some stitches.” Harry murmured as he gently jostled the owls leg to see how far the gash extended. 

Bill summoned the brooms from where they still lay in the clearing and they began to move out of the orchard.

“So what will you knit this time?” Bill joked, “not sure a hat will do him any good.”

Harry huffed a laugh, “Maybe some overalls? Keep him from getting at his stitches.”

Bill chuckled and slung his free arm over Harry’s shoulders as they walked across the back-field toward the Burrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and kudos are always welcome! :D
> 
> Love and muses!  
> Ariel xo


End file.
